Read Behind the Lines
by ivandapie
Summary: Lovino's life has went down the toilet ever since his mother left, but after his best friend (only friend) Elizaveta introduces him to a new transfer student, will Lovino come across an old friend, or old enemy? Rated T for Lovi's swearing SpaMano DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting a new story but, meh. I'm bored, here's something.**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me kk?**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_**~Lovino 16 years old~**_

"Mr Vargas! Stop napping and do your work!" The teacher bitched. The class laughed. Real mature bastards, real mature.

"Yes _ma'am_" I grumbled, still drowsy from just waking up. I felt like saluting just to piss her off but I can't really afford another detention this month.

I sat up rubbed my eyes and straightened my shirt. Then conveniently, the bell rang signalling the end of class. The teacher gave me a glare that said '_I'll get you next time'_

I sighed and headed down the hall to throw my books in my locker. It's a wonder everything doesn't fall out from all the crap cluttered in it. Lucky it didn't because I would look pretty stupid picking up books and whatever the hell else was in there while people trampled over me to get wherever they're going. Not that I cared what anybody thought of me. I slammed my locker shut and stalked off to the cafeteria as people gave me weird glances and mocked my clothing 'quietly'. Well, guess what fucktards? _I. CAN. HEAR. YOU. _I pushed past them agressively and headed into the cafeteria.

I collapsed into the seat next to Elizaveta, who was the only trustworthy person I knew in this school. Even though she was obsessed with 'yaoi' whatever that was (I don't really wanna find out), she was still a nice girl as long as you're in her good books. She was also the only person who knows how bad it was for me at home. She always buys me lunch and I hate how I can't do anything in return.

"Here's your lunch!" She said, sliding it in front of me.

"Thanks, but you really don't need to do this, you should save your money for yourself." I said, glancing at her to see if she would take the tray back.

"Lovi, I've been doing this for 3 years, why would I stop anytime soon?" She said with a soft smile.

"Fine, have it your way." I grumbled, taking a sandwich and biting into it.

"That's a good boy!" She cooed, patting my head like a dog with a creepy smile on her face. I ducked my head away from her touch and she just laughed.

"Oh! I just remembered, I'd like to introduce you to this guy I met 2 days ago. He transferred here about a week ago. I thought you'd be a great couple! Of friends. Couple of friends, yeah!" Elizaveta blurted out suspiciously.

"Fuck no! I don't want to meet some asshole that acts all nice because he's 'new' and then when he invites you over he's really a serial killer and hides your corpse in his backyard."

She giggled, "He isn't like that Lovi, but seriously, he really seems like your type! Of friend… You'll know once you get to know him." Again with the suspiciousness.

"But how do you even know the guy properly if you only met him 2 days ago?" I interrogated.

"Don't question my logic sweetie." The Hungarian said sweetly, almost threatening. No, definitely threatening. I just nodded. "Alright, I'm gonna introduce you tomorrow at lunch. Oh my gosh! Is it 1PM already? You're gonna have to come to my yaoi club today. Maybe you'll help us out?"

I'm screwed.

* * *

As much as I hated it, the bastards had made me file pictures of male students coupled up into categorized folders on the schools computer. This is torture. According to rumours, apparently Elizaveta bribed all the teachers to let her have this one computer for her club. Explains why nobody ever touched it whenever we go to the library.

I came across a picture of Alfred kissing Kiku's cheek, _WHAT THE HELL?_ I eyed Kiku suspiciously, he blushed and averted his eyes once he seen what was on the screen. I always thought of him as the silent-stalkerish type that takes all the devious pictures for Elizaveta. Apparently he is involved too.

Eliza skipped over and peered at the computer screen, "Yeah, I think this one is cute too! I have one of Kiku and Heracles too if you want to see…" She trailed off and took the mouse from my hand, looking adoringly through all her pictures. I seen Kiku's eyes widen. He went to stop her but hesitated after probably considering what Eliza would do to him.

I got up out of my seat. "No thanks. Can I leave now? If I see another picture of some couple, I think I'm going to go insane." Kiku breathed a sigh of relief and bowed slightly.

"Well of course you can! You've done a good job filing these… But! You put this one in 'innocent kisses' instead of 'make outs'. You should know better." She scolded, taking the seat I was previously in. Well I honestly don't give a shit. Of course I could never say that out loud, she'd kill me. Remind me again, why am I her friend?

I started heading out the door and down the hall without even saying goodbye cause theres no way in hell I'm gonna let this opportunity to escape slip through my fingers. Apparently I'd missed that chance because Elizaveta ran after me and stopped me in my tracks. Shit. "Wait up! Before you go, that guy has plans tomorrow and I told him the sooner the better so… You have to go meet him now if you're gonna make it on time!" Yeah right, as if I'm going to meet some guy who's probably a real asshole. "And before you chicken out, I'm driving you there!" She shouted in my ear. I scowled at her and kept walking.

She started reaching behind her back slowly so I sprinted away from her yelling **_"OK, OK I'LL BE AT THE CAR!"_** She seemed satisfied and skipped after me.

If this guy is so damn important _WHY THE FUCK DON'T I GET TO KNOW HIS NAME?_

Oh right, I never asked.

* * *

Tip: Don't _EVER _get in the car with Elizaveta. She is a fucking maniac driver! I swear I could've died. But I'm alive. It seems we've pulled up at her house. _WAIT WHAT?_

"Why are we at your house? Not that I'm unhappy to see the ground, but still..." I voiced my thoughts, diving out of the car to praise the ground. Not literally, I would look like an idiot.

"Well, you can't go to meet someone in your shabby, old uniform now, can you?" She asked, dragging me inside.

"Won't you even tell me who he is? I don't wanna be calling this guy 'guy' all the time." Elizaveta dug through the closet in her room and threw a change of clothes to me.

"You'll see." Was all she replied.

"Where do you even get mens clothes?"

"Enough with the questions! Get changed already! You're gonna be late!" She barked at me.

I entered the bathroom and locked it. I examined the clothes and found a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a multi-coloured pattern on it and a grey hooded jacket with a plaid pattern on it all in my size. What the fuck Eliza. Meh, I looked better than normal so I guess I can't complain.

"Are you ready?" She yelled, banging on the door impatiently.

I sighed and answered,"_Si"_

I opened the door and she stumbled but quickly straightened herself. I seen that she had also changed into a simple thigh length white dress. It looked nice on her. "Great, let's go!" And with that, she dragged me away and back to her car. Goodbye ground, I'll miss you.

"What're you wincing for? We aren't going back in the car, you're going across the road to the park. When you get there go to the center fountain."

"Wait, you're sending me over by myself?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, now get going!" The Hungarian ordered, pushing me onto the road. "I'll be watching!" She suddenly said joyfully.

* * *

For fucks sake, this is awkward. I'm sitting on the fountain in the center of the park, which is where she ordered me to go, and I seen no sign of this guy. Infact, I have no idea what he looks like.

"Lovi?" A familiar voice asked. I glanced up to meet the eyes of someone unexpected.

"A-Antonio?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, sorry the first chapter was so short. I was aware of that because I took a huge unnecessary chunk out of it and I didn't think it was even worth making it longer but here's another chapter, hopefully longer Sorry it's serious but its vital information!**

**No, I don't own Hetalia. Thanks for reading~**

* * *

_**~Lovino~**_

_"A-Antonio?"_

"Lovi!" The bastard shouted and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Let me go bastard! What the hell are you even doing here?!" I chocked out, escaping from his grip with much difficulty.

"Well," He started and plopped down next to me, "I came back to see you… I've been trying to find you for about a week. I tried your old house first but it seems you had moved." He ran a hand through his short, messy brown hair.

"Well _sorry_ my mother left and we had to move," I muttered. I shifted away from the bastard slightly. I don't want him back in my life again, not after…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" He reached out to touch my arm but I flinched away.

_"I don't need your sympathy!"_ I shouted, standing up and preparing to leave but he just had to grab my arm to prevent me from leaving, didn't he?

"Lovi, wait. I-I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me most and, I just want to make it up to you." He pleaded, trying to force a smile but failing miserably. It wasn't right…

"Look, I know you only came back because that chick you ran off with left you or something. I was supposed to be your best friend, but you chose that Bella girl over me. And to make things worse, you left the country with her because you couldn't stand to be without her. But I understand, you started hating me like everyone else and now that she's a no-go, I'm the last resort." I paused and realized how shaky my voice was. I looked down at the ground. I can't believe I'm saying this.

"Yes, I may have liked Bella but no, I didn't run off with her. My parents got offered a job they couldn't turn down back in Spain and they took me along with them. Bella actually moved back to her hometown in Belgium. She told me she was leaving but she didn't say _when…"_ Antonio paused. "Lovi, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I came back as soon as I could. I worked hard to be here." I had to admit, I was shocked. I turned to face him.

"That was stupid of you... It's partly my fault this all happened for assuming things." I will never admit how much I missed him. A big part of me hated how much I missed him and then there's that annoying little part that wants all of his affection. That sounds _so_ stupid and girly.

"I don't completely forgive you but... Maybe, I mean, fine. You can have another chance. S-Stop looking at me like that bastard!" He smiled genuinely, at me. I averted mine from his. No I wasn't blushing.

He gave me a gentle hug, unlike the hug before. "Thank you Lovi, I'm glad you understand." Sigh, what am I getting myself into?

The Spaniard released me "I know we've only just reunited but... Do you wanna get some pizza or something? I mean at like that place that used to have the best tomatoes?" He asked with a cu- I mean normal expression and sat back down on the fountain's ledge. Antonio then started swinging his legs back and forwards, looking up at me and I realized he was waiting for me to answer.

"U-Uh that place closed down about 2 years ago so no." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Aw, I really loved their pizza! If only I could eat it one more time..."

"Yeah well, they didn't get much business anymore and the owner tried to sell it but nobody wanted it so they just demolished it. That was pretty stupid of them." I said to break the awkward silence. Shit, I sound like I care.

We both used to go into that store together all the time as kids. We both shared an undying love for tomatoes, still do. The store owner always gave us leftover tomatoes to take home since as I said, they didn't get much business which was mostly due to what the store looked like on the outside. The inside wasn't all that bad and they had the best pizza we'd ever tasted. I had some of my best memories there but I stopped going because hell, I didn't want to go to a place that screamed _'Antonio'_. I'm guessing they didn't have enough money to support the place from the lack of customers and they tried to sell it.

I sighed and sat down not too far away from the Spaniard. Memories are painful. Why am I even still here? I don't have to stay.

"I'm guessing you want to leave... Will you at least take a walk with me before you leave?" Antonio asked and offered me his hand. I sighed and stood up, completely ignoring his hand. Does he read minds or something?

"Fine."

* * *

After walking around for quite some time we came across Elizaveta. I almost forgot she existed apart from the fact that she cruelly set up this meeting.

"Hi guys! Fancy meeting you here!" She called and headed over to us. Yes, quite a coincidence that she was stalking us. I noticed her camera dangling from around her neck. Great. I've been officially paired with an idiot in her club.

Antonio and Eliza started having a casual conversation so I decided to escape while I had the chance.

"Oh Lovi, you're leaving? Watch out for that serial killer!" Elizaveta shouted after me. I groaned internally. She knows exactly what he's going to do.

"Lovi~ You can't go home by yourself if there's a serial killer on the loose! Let me come with you~"

"Yes Toni, you should definitely make sure Lovi is safe. Off you go you two!" Elizaveta called.

Antonio caught up to me and walked cautiously beside me. "There's no serial killer okay? She was joking so you would follow me. Don't underestimate girls." It was really getting annoying after watching him look in all directions every two seconds for the 'serial killer'.

"Really? I'm relieved then. She really shouldn't joke about things like that though… What if there really was one on the loose and then it would be like the boy who cried wolf!" Even after all these years Antonio is still the same old worrier. I doubt he will ever really grow out of it.

"Yeah I know. Well on the bright side, you don't have to walk me home."

"But I want to see where you live~" He whined, using the puppy eyes.

I groaned. My house is terrible. "You really don't want to see where I live. You will be scarred for life. You'll probably grow webbed feet." I really hope he's that gullible.

"Well I don't care. I wanna see Lovi's house~" Fuck.

"_**FINE!**_ Happy?"

"_Si_!" And with that he grabbed my hand and dragged me to an intersection. "Um… Lovi? Where do you live?" I facepalmed and removed my hand from his.

"Just follow me idiot."

* * *

After a tiring walk to my house, I collapsed outside the door of my apartment.

"Just so you know, I don't live with my family. I couldn't stand living with them anymore. They actually live in the same building and my Fratello always visits me but, it's a pretty rough, run-down place. The rent is about $75 a week and I had to get a job at a grocery store that only just covers my expenses. I don't live the life that I used too." I finally stood up and unlocked the door. It's a surprise it's still intact. "And before you say anything, I don't want your sympathy."

He followed me inside and looked around. I set my keys on the table and picked up the dirty washing off the floor.

"Lovi- You can't live like this…" He said, staring at the rotting carpet and the moulding walls.

"I know I can't. But what can I do about it? Nothing. That's what I thought." I huffed and threw the clothes into the laundry basket by the bathroom.

"You can always come live with me… I can't stand to see you live like this!" Antonio exclaimed. He placed a hand on my shoulder so I'd look at him.

"I'm more concerned about Feliciano's health than my own. Why not ask him instead? _Everyone _likes him better anyway. Nobody would care about what happened to me."

"That's not true! _I do_ care about you. You, Feli and your papa can come too."

"Feliciano can come but not _him_. He's become more aggressive and he's neglecting Feli. I asked Feli to move in with me but… He wants to look after him. I-I just want Feli to be safe."

Antonio hugged me and rubbed my back soothingly. "I understand. It's okay."

"I-I'll come with you then. T-Thanks."

He smiled at me. "No problem."

* * *

_**"YOU LIVE IN A FUCKING MANSION?!**_ I thought you said-"

"Ahahaha… It turns out _mi madre_ gave it to me as a birthday gift. I never knew she cared so much... Thank you..."

* * *

**URGH. Sorry this is so crap. It's going from happy to serious... FFF and it's not even _LONG. _Random cliffhanger is random. I wouldn't even call it a cliffhanger. Again, I apologize.**


End file.
